Wait, You're Royalty?
by Ayva Trance
Summary: You insult a human. No big deal. You insult an average elf. You're getting yourself in danger. But to insult elven royalty. You're in big trouble. Please RR
1. Where's the Prince?

Summary: Alealyan Tinuviel was an ordinary maiden, who on one faithful day made a terrible mistake and now she would have to live with it. And now she would have to face a certain elven prince because of it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do own LOTR but what I do own are the characters that I made up and the storyline.  
  
Chapter 1: Invitations and Interruptions  
  
"Coming through! Honestly no one could get anywhere fast these days," an elven maiden with a peasant's dress and long dark braided wavy hair said as she carried her basket fileed with berries and a letter in it.  
  
"Alealyan, darling are you in a rush?" a sweet voice asked as the maiden came closer to her.  
  
The maiden paused and looked at the source of the voice. "Sorry m' lady but I just had to hurry to give you this," Alealyan answered as she grabbed the letter that was in her basket. "It's an invitation to the grand ball at the palace m' lady. One of the King's advisors gave one to me."  
  
The lady took the letter and opened it. She read it and began to smile. "Aleayan, dear do you know whose going to this ball?"  
  
"Well I heard that the lords and ladies of all of the other elven kingdoms are coming and that everyone in the kingdom is invited," Alealyan replied quietly. She was quietly hoping that her lady would tell her that she could go to the ball. But it was a long shot since she knew that she was only a servant and servants weren't usually allowed to such occasions.  
  
The lady smiled and turned to go back into her house but instead of going directly in she paused and spoke," will you please inform my daughter, Vyl of the ball and then you have the rest of the afternoon off until supper."  
  
"I will do so m' lady," Aleayan said as she made a slight courtesy and went off to find Vyl as her mother wished.  
  
  
  
"Have they arrived yet? I sent scouts out to find them hours ago!" the elven king said as he paced back and forth in his study.  
  
"We have not found them, your majesty but maybe tonight would be best if your sons on another night," Gorfil, the king's advisor, advised him.  
  
"No! I will not let them take the easy way out of this like they have before!" King Thranduil slightly yelled. "And besides my daughter would be devastated if I did not try everything in my power to try to track down her brothers for this special occasion."  
  
Thranduil sighed deeply and fell into his chair. He knew that this would be one long night and so far it wasn't going as planned. Even though the guests were not to arrive until later tonight due to the ball at the end of the week, Thranduil still felt that things was getting out of his control since he could not even be able to find his own sons. He had agreed a month ago that Legolas, his oldest son, take his younger siblings, Thrilmand and Legaldur, on a trip with him but that was a month ago and they still have yet to return.  
  
As the king was still thinking silently to himself the doors of his study flew open and open of his scouts came into the room disturbing his thoughts.  
  
"Sorry, to interrupt you my lords but I believe I have news of the prince, your highness," the scout spoke boldly.  
  
"Yes? Speak!" the king demanded.  
  
"I believe we have spotted your sons in the forests of your land as we came back from our long search of the lands."  
  
  
  
"They say that everyone is going to be there!" Jaelyan, one of Alealyan best friends spoke.  
  
"Maybe we can get a glimpse of them as they come through the kingdom!" Niryan gleefully said with a slight twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Yeah right, Niryan like one of the princes of the other kingdoms are going to see you and come to your rescue," Elelith said as he made a girlish gasping voice and twittered his eyes.  
  
"Oh come on El, can't I dream! Besides you never know what can happen. Maybe we could meet a prince that doesn't want to be royalty or.."  
  
".Would date an elven servant!" Alealyan finished as she made a gesture to her friend to say that she was just joking. She knew her friend loved to dream but to dream that an elven prince would fall in love with a peasant like herself was just absurd.  
  
"I heard that even our own prince was going to show up at the ball. You know the one that barely anyone sees because he doesn't like to be around a lot of other elves," Niryan added to get rid of the silence that was beginning to build up.  
  
At the sound of the conversation someone else that the others could not see started to listen in. One of the group became aware of this and started to walk around to see if he could see something or someone.  
  
"Ah yes, our beloved prince, honestly I believe that he won't show up that much in public not because he's shy," Alealyan added as she walked deeper into the forest (she didn't realize that she was getting closer to what was watching them.)  
  
"Oh really? What do you think then?" Elelith asked.  
  
"I believe that he thinks that he's too snobby, stuck up and thinks of himself of being too powerful to talk to people on the likes of us," Alealyan finished. "That's what I think, 'onestly."  
  
"Alealyan, I think you should watch what you say sometimes. I mean especially about the royal family," Niryan insisted as Elelith was laughing his head off at her reply.  
  
While the trio was because talking and making fun of each other, they did not realize that two guards of the royal house entered the forest and started walking in their direction.  
  
"I agree with her," a male elven voice said suddenly out in the wilderness.  
  
"Who said that?" Alealyan answered slightly terrified.  
  
"I did." As that was said a lean tall elven male began to walk closer to them.  
  
All three of them were so startled to see him that all they could do was stare.  
  
"What did you say you agree with again?" Niryan asked in small voice, her eyes still unable to move away from the tall handsome looking elf standing in front of them.  
  
"I agree that you should be careful about talking about the royal family sometimes," He replied.  
  
"Oh really, why should we care what you think?" Alealyan retorted. "And why were you eavesdropping?"  
  
"My lady I was not eavesdropping and in fact I would insist that if you had said what you said even louder than you did that anybody within miles could have heard what you called the prince."  
  
"Why should it be any of your----" she began but stopped when she noticed the guards racing towards them.  
  
As the guards got closer and closer no one talked. It was within seconds that the guards finally reached them and when they did they turned to look at the all of them and rested their eyes on one of them and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Your Highness, we finally found you!" one of them cried.  
  
Your Highness! Oh my gosh. Oh no I'm dead, he cannot be the prince! I just insulted the prince when he was right there. Alealyan thought to herself as she wished silently that she were back at home. She looked at her two friends and both of them were as thunderstruck at the news than she was. Then she finally got the courage to look at him and to her surprise (and a little bit unnerving) was that he was looking at her.  
  
And even though she could not read the expression on his face, she certainly knew one this: SHE IS GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!!!  
  
A/N: Okay how did you like it? Please R/R!!!!!! 


	2. getting over the shock, calling all serv...

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR especially a certain elf I've come to love so much.  
  
Chapter 2: Getting over the shock  
  
"Alealyan did you just? I can't believe you just... did you really do just say that right when.... oh dear," Niryan said as she finally came out of her state of shock from the fact that her friend just insulted the prince when he was right in front of her. She knew that her friend did not even know that he was the prince but still. She sighed lightly while looking at her friend who looked so bewildered that in any other case she would be laughing at her but this was not one of those cases. This was after all the prince of their own kingdom and she was only a servant. Actually at this point Niryan started to feel sorry for her friend, since there is no possible way that the prince was going to let this just pass by without a repercussion of some sort.  
  
The rest of her friends just stared at Alealyan too with disbelief and yet after minutes that had gone by since the prince was last in their presence, she still hadn't said a single word. In fact the only thing racing through Alealyan mind at the moment was the punishment that waited for her. She doesn't know yet what that would be but she knows that she shouldn't take the prince for a fool. Actually she just realized that barely anyone would know what the prince would act in a situation like this because he is barely seen in the public by the subjects of his own land. She shook her head in despair at the thought of what he would do.  
  
Would he tell my lady? Does he even know I'm a servant? Would he pardon my contemptible comments? What was he thinking when he saw me anyways? These questions were racing through her head.  
  
"What am I going to do?" she finally despaired out loud. She looked at her friends and they all looked at her with pity.  
  
"Maybe, he will forget about what about, you know because of the ball and everything," El suggested as he knelt down to where Alealyan was slouched against a tree with her hands to her face. When he did suggest this she gave him a look of disbelief. Elves never forget things so easily. Actually their is a common belief that elves never forget any detail in their lives that they wish not to relive.  
  
(Meanwhile back at the castle Legolas, along with his brothers and the guards finally arrive.)  
  
"There you are!" King Thranduil yelled as he approached his sons then dismissed his guards back to their duties. "I have news for you," he confessed to Legolas and then turned to look at his younger sons," and you two should clean up while I talk to your brother."  
  
Immediately, Thrilmand and Legaldur took off to their room. Legolas watched them leave and then quickly followed his father to his study. Legolas could not help but feel that his mind was being occupied at the moment even though he should slightly be concerned to why his father wanted to talk to him. He could not help thinking about to a few moments ago when he heard what that Elven maiden said about him! What nerve did she think she had! Then again she did not even know you were there in the first place. She should still be careful of what she says about the royal family. Yeah, right Legolas you are really royal the public rarely even sees you. You call yourself a prince. His opposing mind was just about to argue back when he realized his father was staring directly at him and wanted his complete undivided attention.  
  
"Legolas, as you know your sister is the guest of honor at this year's ball," Thranduil started as he sat down at his desk while not losing eye contact with his son.  
  
"I am aware of that father," Legolas agreed as he sat down in one of the chairs facing his father while still staring directly into his father's deep blue eyes.  
  
"And you are aware of the fact that if you do not attend this ball that you will devastate your sister," Thranduil concluded as he began to stare even harder into his son's eyes.  
  
"Yes, I am aware of that also, father," Legolas admitted as he sighed deeply while thinking of his sister. He would not want to devastate her after the year she's been through.  
  
Since the passing of their mother over the sea earlier that year, Legolas and his sister, Sadith grew closer than ever. In fact Sadith was the only one in the castle that possible understood Legolas the most out of his three younger siblings. This meant a lot because Legolas in any sense was not an easy person to understand.  
  
At that very moment a small knock was heard from outside the study.  
  
"Come in," Thranduil commanded as the door began to open up as an seemingly young elven maiden with long braided brown and blonde hair walked into the study, She smiled when she saw Legolas then turned to her father.  
  
"Father, who exactly is invited to this ball?" Sadith asked as she came closer to his desk. She looked at him and waited for a response,  
  
"Why every lord and lady in the elven kingdoms are invited? I'm surprised you even have to ask," Thranduil said with a note of surrise in his usually monotonic or serious voice.  
  
"Well maybe I was thinking that well we should invite everyone to the ball to the ball," Sadith suggested lightly while both her brother and father began to stare crazily at her. "Please Ada, you said so yourself this is my ball."  
  
"Yes of course it is but-" Thranduil started.  
  
"Please Ada," she insisted.  
  
"Fine," Thranduil said finally giving in. In response his daughter rushed over to him and giggled as his son looked at him with disbelief. Did she actually change his mind?  
  
As the conversation ended Sadith started to walk out of the room and Legolas dismissed himself to go follow his sister. When he ran up to her in the hallway, she turned around and chuckled at the face expression he gave her.  
  
"If you could only be able to see how ridiculous you look right now," Sadith plainly stated as she began to laugh at the look of disbelief on his face.  
  
"I can not believe you changed his mind," Legolas admitted as he began walking with his sister.  
  
"Hey, what could I say, I got the charm," she chuckled.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes in response. "So about the ball what do you think you need?" he asked slyly.  
  
"Well I know I will be needing more help, so probably would need more servants. Actually I think I will go and send for some help now. I will talk to you later, okay?" Sadith insisted slightly.  
  
Legolas smiled and started walking alone to his room.  
  
(Back at the house Alealyan is preparing dinner for the family while still being slightly paranoid of what had happened earlier that day. And her paranoia became worse when a knock on the door was heard.)  
  
"Alealyan, can you get the door?" a voice slightly commanded her as she made her way to the door.  
  
As she finally reached the door the messenger gave her a letter and then made his farewell. When she opened the letter she could not believe her eyes:  
  
Dear Lords and Ladies of Mirkwood,  
  
I am in dire need for servants and fellow elf maidens to help with the ball at the castle, please if you allow it to send a few to help. I will be needing as much help as you can offer. Thank You.  
  
(Signed) Princess Sadith  
  
As she was reding this the Lady of the House and her daughter Cyn stood there behind her and read it over her shoulder. They stared at each other and nodded.  
  
"Alealyan, you are to leave to the castle tonight," the Lady answered as Alealyan turned around and faced her.  
  
She nodded her and went straight to her room to pack. She could not believe her luck.  
  
A/N: Please Review!!!!!!! 


	3. Meeting the Princess, realizations

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah you should know this already. See First chapter.  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting the Princess  
  
"I can't believe I'm going to the castle. I wonder what the princess is like? I hope she likes me. Then again I hope that I won't get in her way. Wait I'm going to be her servant!" Alealyan paused for a second as she was packing in her room. I'm going to be in the presence of the royal family. She paused once more then cheerfully began to pack once more. Then the thought hit her, I'm going to be in presence of the royal family! Crap! Do I have anything to wear!?  
  
She began to rummage through her packed clothes. What about this dress? No I can't wear that in the presence of royalty. She then paused when she saw her working clothes. They look like rags, she thought in despair but then she turned her head to the side and examined it once more thoroughly. Well actually these aren't that bad. I've worn worse. With that aside she placed it in her bag and began to search for a dress suitable for the palace.  
  
"This is hopeless!" she cried softly. With that she collapsed on her bed in thought. "What am I going to do?"  
  
As if her prayers were answered she heard a soft knock at her door.  
  
"Come in," she replied as she got herself up from the bed.  
  
Cyn opened the door gently as she entered the room elegantly. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Almost."  
  
"Do you need anything?" Cyn asked as she moved to sit next to Alealyan, who was looking at her curiously. "I mean after all when you go to the palace, you will be representing this family. We want to make a good impression now do we not."  
  
Alealyan looked at Cyn for a moment and hesitated. Should I ask her for a dress? Or will she just laugh at me? She won't laugh, you're going to representing this family. Crap! I forgot about that. Don't be stupid Alealyan. Ask her!  
  
"Well actually I was wondering if...." she hesitated at first.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If I could borrow a dress to wear?" she finished and looked at Cyn for some kind of response.  
  
Cyn smiled knowingly and quickly got up then walked to the door. She opened it and reached for a long slender box that was waiting for her then brought it into the room. She then handed the box to Alealyan who was just staring at her. When the boxed opened up, inside it was the prettiest dresss she'd ever laid eyes on. It was a long silver dress with a hint of red in them and she was going to let me wear it!  
  
"Thank... you my lady."  
  
-/-  
  
When Alealyan finally left the house she paused for a second. I'm going to the palace! I still can't believe my luck! She was thinking this as she began to skip and sing softly to herself.  
  
"I thought I heard your voice," a familar voice behind her spoke.  
  
She turned in an instant and smiled. "Niryan! You're coming too!"  
  
"Not only her smart one," said another voice. "Remember all of us have been called."  
  
Alealyan stood there for a moment and saw all of her friends that were going to the palace. This is going to be awesome! We're going to have so much fun.  
  
"I can't wait 'till we get to the palace!" Alealyan said happily.  
  
"Just as long as you keep your mouth shut you shouldn't have any problems," Elelith chuckled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Alealyan said pausing for a second and looking at her friend.  
  
"Remember what happened earlier this evening? You know the prince?" he reminded her.  
  
Crap! I forgot about that. What am I going to do? Stay calm, Alealyan! Wait I can't stay calm I'm going to be in the palace! He lives in the palace! NO kidding, smart one he is royalty after all. I am aware of that, that is why I said crap! All these thoughts raced through her mind as the view of the castle drew closer by every step.  
  
-/-  
  
"Is everything prepared?" Sadith tried to ask nicely as everyone was trying to make room for all of the extra servants that were about to get to the castle. "Is anyone even listenning to me?"  
  
She gave up and began pacing the floor until Legolas entered the room. Everyone paused for a second as he made his way towards his sister. Look at how much powere he has and he doesn't even know he possesses it. I can barely get others to acklowledge me without the presence of one of my brothers or my father. And here he comes holding more authority in just walking in a room and he doesn't even want it. She sighed as he faced her.  
  
"How is it going?" he asked her kindly. He knew she was having problems managing this all by herself.  
  
"It is a mess. A complete mess," she confessed. She turned and looked at him, he was the only one she could admit such hopeless to and know that he would not laugh at her for it.  
  
"Need a hand?" he suggested.  
  
"Well I have plenty of hands, I just need them to listen to me," she admitted. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
I know that smile. Great, here we go again.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you tell them to double check on everything?" she asked cunningly.  
  
"You want me to?" he said with a hollow voice.  
  
"Please."  
  
He looked at her for a monet and gave in. "Fine." As he said this he moved to the middle of the room and said in a loud voice. "Get everything prepared! Double check on everything! Move quickly now!"  
  
At his demand everyone got back to work in a haste but still left things perfect as elves usually do things in that manner whether in haste or not.  
  
Thank you, Sadith mouthed at Legolas. She was about to relax for a second when a messenger rushed to her side.  
  
"My lady, the servants have arrived."  
  
With that said, she rushed to the palace door while also not knowingly was also followed by Legolas. When she finally got to the door she waited for the expectant visitors but the one she didn't expect was Legolas who came up behind her. She glanced at him and smiled. They waited together until finally a line of walkers walked up to them.  
  
"Welcome to the palace my fellow subjects, it is nice to have you here at last," Sadith said in a harm almost hypnotic voice. "Come in and settle yourselves."  
  
As she said this she looked and examined all of the servants with her eyes. She smiled with satisfaction and began to walk away.  
  
Legolas looked at all of the servants with a stare that could pierce anyone in the heart or rather their mind. She looked up and down and then noticed a maiden who had her hand on her face as if she was covering it. He looked harder and his eyes began to widen. It was her!  
  
A/N: Thank you for your reviews! I kind of thought this chapter is rubbish but please tell what you think. I'm also sorry for a delay in updating. School is back now and its being a bitch. Yeah so please review! Also I am aware that this was a short chapter but let e say without giving anything away that this will be the calm before the storm. 


	4. Thoughts, Brother and Sister Talk

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating in a while. Its been crazy for me but I have decided to update. Its kind of hard considering I'm losing motivation. Out of nowhere though, my motivation has returned. On with the story…

**Chapter 4**

There she was again, technically right in front of him. _This is going to get interesting. _Since their "encounter" in the woods, she could think of almost nothing else. Her words kept ringing through his head. _Why is this driving me crazy?_

Aleayan's eyes moved slightly up as some of the other servants began to walk in the palace. There he was, just standing there. _Was he staring at me? Is he mad? _Aleayan tried to mentally prepare herself as she began to follow the crowd in front of her. Her mind kept racing with questions about how the prince took her insults from earlier.

As she was walking almost completely by him, Aleayan could have sworn that she saw him move his head slightly in her direction. _Why did he move? _The thought of that made her nervous and she wanted to walk quicker but didn't want to cause a scene by probably walking into someone else in the process. _Why is he making me this nervous? I mean I know he is our prince._

The statement she made in the words that he had heard crossed her mind. At that moment she wanted to bury her face in her hands from embarrassment. _I still cannot believe that's him. But it is him. _That was the problem.

You see, as far as Aleayan could remember she'd always been a servant. She'd always been working. It was hard for her to imagine herself not working for her Lady. In fact, she had a hard time remembering her life before working for her. It had always made her curious and wonders why she couldn't remember anything not even her parents. She couldn't recall whether or not she had any siblings and if so, what they looked like.

For her to insult a member of the royal family was considered heinous and it was up to that member whether or not to enforce any type of punishment. She knew that that was part of the reason why she felt uncomfortable. Another reason is the fact that he is a prince. The last reason though, she doesn't quite know completely. It confuses her because she knew that she had another reason but she can't place her finger on it.

That night everyone got settled to work for the next day. There was more than enough room to accommodate for the large amounts of new servants in the palace. The plan was to rest during the night and work early in the morning. The princess smiled at them as they walked by and moved things to get comfortable. Aleayan wondered if they were disturbing the royal family by making so much noises but the princess didn't say a word.

Legolas retired to his bedroom early that night after dinner and the preparations were settled. He wondered silently whether or not the elf maiden from earlier had noticed him. I'll teach her a couple of things about being royalty. He lay down in his bed and sighed as he looked at his sealing. I'll teach her what it's like to be me. He smiled. But how will I do it?

At that moment there was a knock at his door. He looked at it for a moment taking his eyes off of the ceiling and breaking his train of thought. _Who could that be at this time? _

"Legolas," he heard his sister's voice on the other side of the door.

He slowly rose from his bed and gracefully opened it to see his sister standing in his doorway.

Sadith stood there and he smiled as he saw her take a deep breath then exhales.

"Are you okay?" Legolas asked her finally after a moment or two.

She smiled and leaned her head against the doorway. "It has been a long day."

He smiled again in response to her statement and gave her leeway so she could come into his room, which she gladly accepted. He closed the door when she finally came in. It only took her a while because she was so tired.

Ever since she decided to throw this occasion, she'd been working days and nights trying to settle everything. The idea for the ball had been running through her mind for a while before she even told her father she wanted to throw one. In truth, she was so exhausted because it seemed to her that it took more effort if not twice as much effort for her to get others to listen to her when she gave orders than her older brother.

"Why is everything so tiresome?" she quietly asked him when she finally sat down on his bed.

"Not everything is tiresome," he replied smoothly. He always had a way with words, such charisma.

"Planning this ball is tiresome," she responded back as her head moved to look at him.

"It will be fine."

She looked at him for a moment lost in thought. _It would take Legolas half the energy if not less if he wanted to organize something like a ball. They'd listen to him. _

"Why do they not listen to me?" she asked him finally after a while.

Legolas sighed in deeply.

"They do listen to you," he replied lightly.

In response she looked at him with disbelief.

"I mean, whether you like it or not, you are a princess. You are their princess which means that they do listen to you."

Sadith looked at him again with disbelief. "I just feel that what I say means nothing. I say something and they do not hear me. I mean I know I am not you but still it is frustrating," she finally spoke her thoughts.

Legolas raised his eyebrow slightly at what she said. _Did I hear her correctly?_

"What do you mean by 'I am not you?'" he furthered.

Sadith stared her brother.

"What?"

"You know what I mean by that statement," she insisted.

A puzzled look crossed Legolas' face, as he just stood there dumbfounded.

"Wait, you… are you serious?" she trailed slightly as she stared at her brother's face. The puzzled look remained on his face. Sadith looked away for a moment thinking of a way to explain her statement earlier. She honestly thought that he'd know why she would say such a thing..

"They always listen to you. When you say something, they listen. You do not have to force them to notice you," she tried to explain concisely.

Legolas raised his eyebrow again.

"Well.. not.. always. You know what I mean," she responded immediately knowing why he raised his eyebrow.

He smiled.

"They hear you and about them listening to me part, ada makes me order them to do things. It will all take practice, then they will hear you clearly."

Sadith looked down then up when she heard his response. She yawned slightly then got up. "Thanks. I think I am heading to bed. Tomorrow will be a long day."

Legolas smiled as he saw his sister quietly leave his room. _It has been a long day. _He lay back down on his bed and closed his eyes for a moment when he heard another noise near by his bedroom. Legolas opened his eyes again and slowly walked to his door.

He slowly opened it to look at what the commotion was. A group of servants were crowding around someone.

"What is going on?" he asked in a monotone voice.

At hearing this the crowd dispersed, leaving the one they were crowding on the ground.

Legolas walked over calmly to help the distressed soul and extended his hand. The one accepted the hand and then the realization hit him.

_It's you._

A/N: Again, I am sorry for my delay….. writer's block and I was busy. Together that makes me either very busy or lazy. Not anymore, obviously because I have updated. Please R/R and I'll be more inclined to write more stuff for everyone to read.

Ada means father in elvish

**NOTE**: if something is written in italics and not quoted then that is someone's thoughts. If there are italics and quotes, then someone is speaking elvish.

Please Review


	5. THe Night Encounter I

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter 5 

It was a very awkward moment. He stared at her. She stared at him. No one said a single word for what felt like a few minutes. It was intense and neither one of them knew really what to do. I mean what is there to do.

The last time they had met wasn't exactly a favorable situation for either one of them. She had accidentally insulted him, not knowing that he was the crown prince to the throne. He was trying to avoid his father's guards that were trying to find him in the process. In other words, both of them didn't exactly know how to respond to each other at this very moment.

"I'm sorry, my lord," Aleayan said finally breaking the silence. Her eyes did continue to stare at him though.

This was the first time she really got a good look at him. His long slender body and his long blonde hair were just mesmerizing and she couldn't help but stare at him. After all, the last time she saw him, she didn't quite know exactly whom she was talking to. There was that factor and the fact that he was partly in the shade of the trees and everything. His deep eyes, somewhat void eyes continued to stare at her as well.

Those eyes were known throughout the kingdom rather than the rest of the prince. The reason behind this was due to the fact that he was known for wearing cloaks especially while traveling. His eyes were one of the parts of his body that you had a tendency of seeing rather the rest of him. They seemed fair, wise and, at the exact same time, they were strange and mesmerizing. That was the main reason Aleayan convinced herself about the reason why she was still staring at them.

"No reason to apologize," Legolas finally responded after a while. "Are you okay?"

She finally got up from where she was sitting and dusted herself off. Her left arm was slightly scratched up but she paid it no heed. It'd be all right and it'll heal all right as long as she washes it. _I'll just go the stream near by the castle and wash it off or go to one of the bathing places in the castle and do it there. Either way, this is nothing new._

"I'll be fine. Thank you for helping, my lord," Aleayan finally replied after it took her a while to realize that he had spoken to her. She looked at him and nodded. Aleayan didn't want to cause any more problems for the prince especially after unintentionally insulting him.

One of the rules of the land speaks of the fact that one can get into lots of trouble if they speak ill of the royal family. This included the crown prince. _He doesn't seem to be angry with me. But then again, he doesn't seem to convey any type of emotion. Maybe he's playing with me. Maybe he's plotting something involving in order to get something that he wants. Or maybe I'm just being overly concerned for no apparent reason. _All of these thoughts started filling her head especially after finding out that the one she was speaking to in the forest with her friends was Prince Legolas.

She looked at him again. She knew she had to say it to get it off of her conscious and everything. "I am sorry for earlier, my lord," she said as she looked down at the floor.

Legolas sighed. One of the reasons why he wasn't always at the palace was the fact that he didn't want to be considered, even though he was, in higher standards than all of the other citizens. He knew he couldn't escape who he is but it did not stop this feeling and desire. If insults are apart of being an ordinary citizen then what could he do about what he feels except to learn.

"Do you really view me that way?" (Refer to chapter 1) Legolas asked in a monotonic voice. He was curious but did not want that to change her answer.

Aleayan looked at him in a somewhat alarming way. "Why do you ask such a question, my lord?" she asked, trying not to let your tongue get the best of her.

He looked at her and a small smirk surfaced on his lips.

"I think it is a logical question considering what happened?" Legolas replied back.

Aleayan stared at him for a moment and looked around nervously. She didn't understand why did was asking such questions and everything. It was more than just a bit uncanny the way he was looking at her on top of that. After looking at him for a moment longer, she paused and began looking at the floor. She didn't understand how she was supposed to answer. _What if I say the wrong thing? Will he reprimand me no matter what? Will he tell the king? Will he beat me? _

Inwardly, Aleayan started freaking out. She didn't want anymore harm to come to her that night. She already had to deal with so much and with this to add onto it was something that she was even more so not prepared to deal with. _Why ask such a question?_

Legolas looked at her for a moment. She was even quieter than when they started this slow conversation. He wasn't good at conversations. Yet the exact same time, he had a tendency of asking the most blunt questions, sometimes at the wrong time. He waited for an answer.

After a while had past and not a single word was said, Legolas sighed in deeply. "You do not need to answer me tonight, but sometime before you leave here, I wish for an answer."

When he said this she stared up at him and sighed in deeply with partial relief. He wasn't going to make her tell him right away. At least that was something. _The beating will be later. _This is what she convinced herself. She bowed her head slowly and started walking toward the bathing areas. He watched her as she left and then retired into his bedroom.

He found commoners interesting. He wondered about their lives and their thoughts on these things. One of the first things he has a tendency of asking new servants, whether or not they actually answer him is one thing, is how they think of him. It was a strange question but it wasn't strange to him. In this sense, his father had no ideal what to do with him. Legolas, on the other hand, cared regardless of the answer he received even though sometimes, if not most of the time, the answers were biased due to the fact that they came directly from him. But of course, Aleayan had no idea that this was a common occurrence.

Meanwhile when Aleayan finally reaching the bathing areas, she watched to see if she could find a spot that was just for her and that she didn't intrude on anyone else's space. She got one of the towels in which someone had handed to her for after the bath and some clean clothes, rather than the rags she was used to wearing. After she got this, she slowly removed her clothing, which revealed an assortment of marks that scarred her back under her long deep violet hair. There were also visible scars on her shoulder but not that much from earlier. Due to paranoia, she quickly washed herself before abruptly getting up and dries herself off in a secluded area.

She slowly put on the new fresh clothes and began to walk back to her room in which the servants of the ball resided in four people to a room basis. She sighed in deeply and almost faltered when she walked passed Legolas' room and had to force herself to walk further. She didn't understand exactly why felt the compulsion to stop. After pressing her feet to continue walking, she returned to her room and sighed in deeply.

_Tomorrow is going to be a long day._

**NOTE**: if something is written in italics and not quoted then that is someone's thoughts. If there are italics and quotes, then someone is speaking elvish.

Please Review


End file.
